


Falling

by AmazingFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Coming Out, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is just fed up of it. When he tries to jump someone unexpected is there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Frank placed the blade down and sighed. Watching the blood drip down his wrist intently he brought his wrist under the running faucet and winced. He wanted to die but draining himself of blood didn’t seem fitting.

School had pushed him over the edge. He was a senior at Belleville high and had 3 friends. Mikey, Ray and Bob. Mikey was in his year but as Bob and Ray were older they weren’t in high school, they worked for Bobs parents comic book shop. They were the outcasts of the school and it fitted them perfectly. Earlier that day Frank had been beaten within an inch of his life when the school found out he was gay.

It was obviously his ex-boyfriend Bert that spread the rumour, avoiding mentioning the part when they went out. Bert was still in love with him and ever since Frank ended the relationship a year ago he has wanted revenge.

His friends helped clean him up but he ran before anything was said, he has been ignoring their calls ever since and it was currently 3am. His parents were asleep and it was the perfect opportunity for him to sneak out.

He wasn’t going to slit his wrists but he had another option that seemed more appealing.

He snuck out the house and walked with the cold September air, only a thin hoody protecting him. He pulled his hood up and his black hair hung in front of his face, hiding his tears and frown from the night.

Finally he arrived to his destination. The bridge was high above the rushing water and there were no cars in sight, perfect. He sighed and pulled his hood down, revealing his tattooed neck. He could feel his phone going off in his pocket again, it never stopped. He was the youngest of his friends and the smallest by far which meant he was the most protected and his friends worried about him more.

Franks hands begun to shake at the thought of his friends. He didn’t even want to imagine his parent’s reactions. Frank also thought about Mikey’s older brother Gerard. He left for college when frank was 14 and he remembered the kiss they shared before he went. They had liked each other for some time and he was the one to help Frank realise he was gay.

Frank shook more, if he hadn’t met Gerard then maybe he would still be oblivious to being gay. Frank let out a sob and slung his leg over the railing. He had to do this, he couldn’t live with the failure that was his life, he wasn’t happy anymore and school would just get worse even though it had just begun.

He swung his other leg over the railing and stood close to the metal he was clinging to. He could feel his body shaking with his crying and sobbing but he felt rather numb inside, he could definitely do this. Everyone would move on and the people that bullied him would just laugh but he would be free and happy.

Finally he released his grip from the railing and let himself fall. But wait, he wasn’t falling. He glanced down and saw his feet hovering over the water. He panicked, was his hood caught on something? He looked up and came face to face with Gerard fucking Way.

Gerard tightened his grip on Frank and pulled him up over the railing, sending them both onto the concrete. They both sat there for a while panting frantically. Frank didn’t have to look at Gerard to know he was crying.

After Gerard caught his breath he yelled out “Frankie, what the fuck!” Making Frank jump. He just shrugged and curled in on himself, bringing his kneels to his face. Gerard crawled over to him and cupped his face. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and he looked beyond concerned.

“Frankie, why did you try and jump off a fucking bridge?!” He demanded yet his voice still had a soft tone to it. Frank wiped his tears away with the sleeve to his hoody and shrugged again, he didn’t want to talk and Gerard was the last person he expected to see.

Gerard’s gaze went to Franks sleeve and his eyes widened. Frank inwardly cursed, his sleeve was drenched with blood and he was smeared it on his cheek as well. Gerard grabbed his wrist and rolled his sleeve down, revealing his mutilated skin. He let out another sob and looked at Frank’s face again.

“What are you doing here?” Frank finally croaked and Gerard sniffled with more tears in his eyes at Frank’s ruined voice.

“I came home yesterday after graduating at SVA. I was asleep mostly and when i woke up Mikey was crying. I asked him what’s wrong and he told me what happened at school with you being… yeah. Then we saw you rush by our house from his bedroom window after i calmed his crying down and when you didn’t pick up your phone i followed you.” He explained in one breath. Frank forced himself to look away.

He sighed, looking up at Gerard with teary eyes and whispered “Why did you save me”

That seemed to shock Gerard as he looked at frank with wide eyes. Finally he pulled the younger into a hug and let out a ragged breath. “Why wouldn’t i? I have loved you ever since we were younger. You have helped me more than you know and i don’t want to think of my life without you” He whispered and Frank cried into his neck as Gerard cradled him.

“I thought i could make everything better by leaving for good” Frank admitted between sobs and he could feel Gerard shaking, holding his own. “Don’t you dare say that Frankie, don’t ever ever ever ever…” Gerard inhaled shakily and cleared his throat. He pulled away from Frank and brought their lips together.

The kiss was passionate and needy, tongue and teeth. They pulled away to catch a breath. “Come on Frankie, I’m gunna take you back to mine and clean you up. Mikey is in the car waiting around the corner” Gerard said and got a nod in reply. Frank let Gerard carry him bridal style to his beaten up car, he was tired and cold and his legs refused to function.

Gerard placed Frank in the back and Frank was immediately pulled into a hug from Mikey who barely hugged anyone, if he did his knees bent at weird angles. When Frank was freed from the twig arms of his best friend he could see that Mikey was crying behind his glasses.

“Don’t ever do that again or i will bring you back and murder you myself. I hope you’re happy knowing Ray will mother you from now on and Bob will never let you out of his sight.” Mikey gushed and hugged Frank again. Frank just nodded stupidly, his tired brain trying to keep up.

Frank sat with Mikey’s arm around him as Gerard drove them to his apartment. Mikey was on the phone to Bob and Ray who both insisted on coming round Gerard’s place to punch Frank then hug him. To say they were pissed was an understatement.

But that was okay because he was safe and protected and loved. He accidently met Gerard’s gaze in the rear view mirror. They smiled to each other and yeah, Frank definitely felt loved. It was just only the start.


End file.
